Nature's Course
by PrideBooks
Summary: About the life of a tree, whose life ended being cut down by humans. Very good read.


The True End

I woke up to Shining Mother Sun and a new world. I felt myself being carresed by the winds as I swayed there. They whispered news from every corner of the world through my trembling leaves. A big gust came swooping towards me and made me sway dangerously to the left. As that happened, i felt and ache creeping up my side. I tried to stretch, but found I could not. I looked around myself for the first time really and found towering oaks all about me, all vying for the Sun's attetion. The Sun is our mother. She encourages us and bathes us in warm sunlight. As i continued to examine my surrondings i found that on i was on a slight incline that dipped toward a great black strip that stretch as far as the eye can see. Far across this mysterious strip there were many other trees like myself. As I studied them a great roar filled the air. The birds nearby, cried out amlnd took flight and the pebbles around my roots trembled and bounced. Then a great, lumbering beast raced by. The beast was large and had a shiny armor.It left a foul taste in the air, leaving me feeling shaken and dirty. Soon the birds came back and the forest settled down like nothing had happened, but I still remebered it very vividly. I grew quite lost in thought and dreams for many a year, coming in and out of my active consciousnes as the seasons grew long and short again with each passing year. During one of my rousings, I was surpirised to find myself very near the black strip. I was the tallest tree as far as the eyes could reach. The Sun has blessed me with plentiful seasons and much growth. My trunk and leaves have been asafe haven for many creatures, big and small. In my awakenings, I have watched them grow and lead their own children through my boroughs. I am deepfully gratifided to have lived my wonderous life and plan on living it to it's full extent. I sigh as my dreams slowly seep back into my mind, envolopimg me in their warmth and solitude. I went of into the lands of dreams only to return again. When I woke about ten seasons later, strange two-legged creatures came up to me. They smelled like the beasts that ran back and forth across the black. It exchanged words with its companion, and they seem to agree on something. The larger one pulled something out of a pouch and shook it with great vigor. It then proceeded to spray my side with a strange red marking. Then they turned and and stepped out onto the strip and walked towards their beast. A few minutes later, I heard it growl as it sped off down the strip. The strange marking did not smell like the forest, amd it scared me, but my thougbts dispered as my dreams carried me off into their land once again. Some time later, a great buzzing pulled me from my slumber and vibrated my very soul. I watched in fastionation as I saw the wierd two-legged creatures, that I learned from the winds were called humans. They pulled something from within their beast that layed dormant until they pulled and shook it. It roared as it woke up l, and shook violently within the humans grasp. The human controlled and continued towards a neighboring tree close to the road, with the strange red marking as mine. It then, to my horror, proceded to cut into the tree.It screamed as it's wood broke and cracked, and it fell to the ground. It then was cut into smaller chunks and loaded into a beast that carried it away. My screams were ignored by my slumbering brethen around me. The human continued toward me, and i pleaded with Sun to please sae me from my doom. I stretched away as far as i could from the hungry beats and the human. As he started to cut my bark and flesh, i shook with pain and sent the poor animals running from my branchs. The human kept on cutting. The pain was horrid. I begged Mother Sun to save me, deliver me from these goury humans with her mighty powers. But my pleas were to no avail. No one came to answer my pain. I felt myself fading to a land that I knew that I would not return from. The last thing I saw was Mother Sun, as i closed my eyes towards the ground that was rushing to meet me.

The End!!

Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not. Thanks!! - Haylee


End file.
